A New Hero
by Ocarina of Time
Summary: It's Link's journey destroy Soul Edge. But he wont be able to do it with out a little help. Chapter 4 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a bright sunny day Link rode on Epona around Hyrule Field. When Link suddenly came across a crimson colored shard. As Link picked it up it sliced through his glove and cutting his skin. Acting quickly, he wraps a piece of cloth around his hand. Link then wrapped the shard in chain mail.

Link sensed the shard was cursed. "I should ask the Great Fairy" Link said to himself.

The next day Link climbed Death Mountain to see the Great Fairy. "Oh Great Fairy what is this shard?" Link asked her. " Why Link, this is a piece of a sword"

Link was still confused, "Why do I sense evil within it?"

"Link this is a piece of Soul Edge. It is the reason of the recent attacks."

"_Six years ago, a pirate named Cervantes was skilled with both swords and martial arts. Loyal to his crew, he set of on many adventures. But, when he eventually discovered tomb. There lied Soul Edge. The demonic blade soon took over his body like a puppet. He massacred his entire crew. He grew mad, and killed more innocent people. Then a brave Greek woman holding only a sword and shield stepped forward to oppose him. The woman was unsuccessful. But before Cervantes delivered the final blow a ninja attacked him from behind mortally wounding him. The ninja took the woman back to her dojo so she could recover."_

" Know one really knows now where it is. Yet it is clear the blade found a host."

"I will destroy this Soul Edge you speak of and bring peace to Hyrule.'' Link said.

That night, Link explained to his wife,Princess Zelda, that he must leave Hyrule tomorrow to this other world. "What if you don't come back?" Zelda whimpered.

"Hey, it will be okay." Link answered. Zelda was sobbing now. "It's time to go to bed" Link told her.

Zelda was having a hard time sleeping tonight. She crept out to the balcony of the castle. Then she started feeling very strange and saw images in her head…

"_Link was fighting a man in black armor holding the sword Link described earlier._

_Link parried most of the attacks, but the knight punched him to the ground. The knight lifted his sword and laughed. That laugh reminded Zelda so strongly of Ganondorf's. He went down to strike Link._ The images ended there.

Zelda wanted to talk Link out of it, but he would never change his mind

She just wish him the luck of the Gods, and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Link got up first and started getting dressed. Undershirt, Leggings, Green tunic, Belt, and hat. He then equipped the Master Sword, and Mirror Shield. In his pack he put in his bow and 20 arrows, 5 bombs, and one Blue Potion.

Zelda awoke and kissed her husband good-bye.

Hopping she will see him again…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After four days of traveling, Link came across a forest. As he entered the woods, he saw rustling in the bushes. Link quietly drew his sword and shield. It was quiet. Link was about to put his sword and shield away when out of the bushes came three assassins.

"All right, finally some action!" Link yelled. One bandit had a curved sword; He lunged forward with a vertical strike. Link dodged it and kicked the bandit in the stomach. On the ground the bandit attempted a stab to the leg, but Link jumped on his back and stabbed him in the neck.

The second bandit had a large mace. Link avoided contact with it. Link drew his bow and shot and arrow at the bandit's chest. Link punched this one into a nearby river.

The last had no weapon, was very old, and looked about 70 or 75 years old. "You dare challenge me the great Heihachi!" Link put away his sword and shield. "I don't want to hurt you old man."

"Oh, don't worry I'LL BE HURTING YOU!" Heihachi remarked. Heihachi side kicked Link, but missed. Link jumped up and preformed an axe kick straight down on Heihachi's shoulder blade. The kick knocked Heihachi to the ground and up against a stump. The old man was breathing hard, only to find the Master sword at his throat. "Please don't kill me!" Heihachi begged. Link looked down at the old man's face. "Fine, I will spare your life" Link said.

"Heh..heh..heh" Heihachi chuckled while he pulled out a pistle. BANG! The old man eyes grew wide. The bullet bounced off Link's sword impaling himself in the heart. Link had reflexes faster than a cobra. Heihachi lay there by the stump ready to die. Link put away his sword and headed east.

In the middle of the forest a young girl with her spear headed in the direction she heard the gun shot. After 15 min of looking she found two dead bodies. "Bandits." She whispered to herself. She looked around and found footsteps headed east. "Could this be Yunsung?" The girl ran east. "Only one way to find out."

Link was sweating from the humidity. "It was foolish of not bringing water." Link said. "HEY YOU!" someone shouted. Link drew his sword and ready to attack if necessary. "Are you the one who killed those bandits?" the girl asked. "Uh…yeah." Link answered confused. "Those were thieves under the spell of Soul Edge." The girl said. Link's eyes shot open. "You know of Soul Edge!" Link said. "Yes I seek to destroy it."

The girl remarked. "Ditto" Link said. "Would you like to travel with me?" the girl asked. "Sure" Link said.

"Please let me introduce myself I'm Seung Mina." Link smiled and said, "I am Link"

"Well Link, I know of a village called Athens just a few miles southeast of here. I have a friend there that has the same goal as us." Link thought for a second. "Okay" Link said.

"So Link where do you come from?" ask Seung Mina. Link replied. "The kingdom of Hyrule." "Never heard of it" Mina replied. Link just simply replied, "I'm sure no one has."

Three hours later, Link and Mina finally came across Athens. "This place reminds me of Hyrule so strongly." Link thought to himself. "Come on, we must go and see my friend!" Mina said kind of in a hurry. "Whoa, What's the big rush?" Link asked. Mina replied,

"I-I just haven't seen her in a while."

The two ran through town in search of Mina's dear friend. Eventually, Mina recognized a house. She knocked on the door. Link leaned against a pole near the street. "Mina… Who is this woma-" The door opened and a young child was there. Mina put her hands on her knees and asked, "Hi, is your mother home?" The boy then yelled, "MOMMY PEOPLE ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!" A beautiful woman came to the door smiling. "Hey Mina"

"SOPHITIA!" They both hugged. "Who's this?" Sophitia asked. "Hi, name is Link." They shook hands. "Please come in," Sophitia said.

They all sat around a coffee table. Link, Mina this is my husband Rothion, my daughter Prryha, and my son Patroklos. "Where's Cassandra?" Mina asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." Sophitia said. "Auntie Cassie goes kill "Sool Wegg." Patroklos said aloud. "Shh!" Sophitia said. "Soul Edge?" Link said. " Sigh yes she was foolish and said she would destroy Soul Edge. But it's been dead for fouryears now?" Sophitia said. Rothion continued with "And it needs a host to survive." "It found one, a man called Nightmare." Mina said. "How do you know this?" Link asked. "He murdered my best friend." Mina said. Link just looked down. "Soul Edge has taken away a friend of mine, also. She was my best friend since my childhood, the demonic sword consumed her young little soul." Link said tearing a little. "Her name was Navi…" The room got silent. "I don't want to talk about it any more." Link said.

"Soul Edge must be stopped at all costs." Sophitia said. She turned to her husband. "I must go with them to defeat Soul Edge" Rothion sighed and said, "May the gods be with you."

About an hour later, Sophitia got dressed and got her sword and shield. "Okay lets go." Sophitia said. She kissed her husband and two kids goodbye. Link watched as Seung Mina gathered up on supplies. He saw her put an instrument in her pack. "What's that?" Link asked. "It's an Ocarina Pendant. All brave heroes play this instrument, well according to my family." Mina told him. Link sort of chuckled to himself as he pulled out the **Ocarina of Time**. "It's ironic that I play the same instrument as those other "brave heroes" huh." Link said jokingly. "Whoa, you play the ocarina!" Mina shouted. Link nodded.

Sophitia was now calling for Link and Mina to go.

Link was thinking of Hyrule and how he missed it so much. He thought of the Gorons, the Zoras (except Ruto) his wife, and even his horse. Then it struck him. What if Epona followed him here? Only one way to find out.

"I'll catch up to you two later." Link told the girls. After he could no longer see them he pulled of the ocarina. "Let's give this a shot" Link said. He played **Epona's Song**. He listened carefully. Nothing. Link was about to put away the ocarina when he heard a faint horse cry. Then it got louder. Out of the forest came a brown horse with white hair. "EPONA!" Link cried. "Why did you follow me here" he asked (knowing he'd get no reply).

He hopped on the horse and headed forward to get Mina and Sophitia.

"Link, where did you get the horse? Mina asked. "She is my horse and she apparently followed me." Link told her. "But I can only take one other person at a time" Link told them. Mina immediately hopped on the horse with Link. "Fine with me" she said. "Okay hang on." Link said. "Wait what about me?" Sophitia said. Link thought for a second. "Well I guess we could just walk and you and Mina could switch off every 15 minutes." Link said. They all agreed.

Wow my second chapter is finished. I'm sorry about


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Link, how long have we been traveling?" Mina asked. "About seven hours." Link replied. Over a slope the party spotted a caravan. A woman wearing a skintight red outfit and two daggers; one on her right hip and one on her left shoulder came out. "Who are you travelers?" she asked. "I am Link and this is Seung Mina and Sophitia." Link replied. Link then saw something that caught his eye, a red glowing shard in the woman pocket. "Do you know of a sword called Soul Edge?" The woman looked at him and nodded.

"Me and party seek to destroy it." The woman said. "May we join you and your group?" Link asked. "Sure you can" she said smiling. "Oh let me introduce myself, I'm Taki" They all headed to the caravan. She introduced the group to Link, Mina, and Sophitia. "This is Yunsung, Kilik, Maxi, Talim, Xianghua, and Misturugi. " Link got out of caravan to add Epona to the group of horses pulling the caravan. Once inside, Link over heard Mina arguing with Yunsung. "Why did you steal White Storm, you brat!" said to him. "I took it to use its power to overcome Soul Edge's power" he said. "Well you know you could of just asked for my help." She said smiling. He smiled back. "Now let's both destroy the evil blade." She said to him. Link smiled to himself.

That night Link volunteered to steer the horses while everyone else went to bed. Link was thinking of Zelda. "How could she be doing in Hyrule? What if Ganondorf broke free of the Evil Realm and attacked her and Hyrule?" Link thought. "Quit worrying Link" he said to himself. Link thought he heard something in the bushes. He stopped the horses and hopped of the caravan. The rustling got louder. "It could just be a bear or a deer" he thought.

"I will devour you soul." Someone said in the bushes Link drew his Master Sword and Mirror Shield. "Who's out there!" Link shouted. Out of a tree a human shaped figure jumped 40 ft in the air and wielded two green laser swords. The impact of the jump knocked Link to the ground. A green scaly human with a mutated arm, red eyes, and a large yellow orb on his chest went forward to attack. Link blocked the beast's first attack with his sword. Link lunged forward a stabbed its right leg. The monster howled in pain but quickly recovered. Link jumped behind the beast and smacked it's head with his shield. The monster then said something in its native tongue. _Grurruthuer Firuyted_ it said. Link recognized the language as Hylain. The monster really said, "I am Necrid." Link leaped forward to slash the monster. Necrid countered the attack by grabbing Link's foot a throwing him in the air. Necrid's orb then blasted a beam of light at Link sending him up even higher.

Back in the caravan, Maxi awoke and saw Necrid in the shadows of the night. Maxi got his weapon and started beating the monster. Necrid cut Maxi's shoulder. Necrid knocked him to the ground. Necrid laughed and drew back his swords for the final blow. Maxi's eyes grew wide. Then out of the mist Link came down on Necrid and planted his sword right in the monsters face. Link was thrown up so high the impact of the fall made Link and Necrid make a crater. At that point everyone woke up. Link got out of the crater in time to see Maxi covered in blood and barley alive. "How did you survive THAT!" Maxi said. "I'm more than just your average teenager." Link told him, as the Triforce on his left hand grew bright. Link knelt next to Maxi and pulled out a bottle containing a blue potion. Link only let Maxi drink a fraction of the potion so he had some for himself. Right before everyone's eyes all of Maxi's wounds cleared up. Everyone asked a million questions to Link after the potion worked its magic. Link just simply said " I have the feeling you will see even more amazing thing along an adventure with me." Link then announced "Let's all go back to sleep" leaving everyone several questions about this young man.

The next morning, Seung Mina was the first to wake up. She started to prepare breakfast when she noticed Link wasn't in his bedroll. She just shrugged and started cooking. She just finished the first batch of pancakes when see saw someone appear out of the wood. She recognized it as being Link. Once he came over to Mina she asked him what he was doing in the woods. "Just went for a hike" he told her. She looked at him and said, " You should have been sleeping, especially after what happened last night." Link sighed and got out a plate and fork from his pack. Mina gave him a pancake.

Soon everyone got up and ate breakfast. After that, they headed southeast and eventually came across a very large village. As they entered Taki told everyone, "OK since we're here, lets all split up and get supplies and meet back here in 3 hours, then we will find a hotel to spend the night." Link and Maxi went to the western side of the village to look for equipment such as a grappling hook or a compass. The two headed into a dark alley thinking it was a short cut. "Link, I think we're los-" Maxi started. Three bandits fell from the sky and drew their over sized blades. Link drew his Master Sword. Maxi left his weapon in the caravan. Link kicked the first bandit in the air and preformed an upper thrust attack stabbing his spinal cord. Maxi dodged the 2nd bandits vertical attacks and kicked the bandit's neck. The bandit was unconscious. The third Link just shot him with an arrow. "Do you have a knack for killing people?" Maxi asked. Link just smiled.

After they left the ally Maxi and Link found a small bazaar. A young lady with red hair greeted them. "Do you have these items?" Link asked while handing her a list of supplies. The lady said "We have all that stuff, but it would be around $500." Link pulled a beautiful purple jewel. In Hyrule it was just 50 rupees, but everyone in the room was shocked at how beautiful and priceless it was to them. "Would this cover it?" Link asked. The woman was still speechless and she nodded.

After the bazaar event Link and Maxi decided to meet everyone at the town entrance. Link was just a little suspicious. Hylains had a sixth sense they detected danger. Link glanced around to see if anyone was there. Nobody. "Maxi, you go ahead, I'll meet you later." Link said. After Maxi left Link picked up a conversation with his super sensitive ears. Two people that apparently have the names of Ivy and Raphael. "I hear a group of travelers have come to town. People say they're searching for Soul Edge." Ivy said. "What is your plan, Ivy?" Ralph asked " We invite them to the ball at the castle and find out what their plans are for Soul Edge." Ivy said. Raphael grinned. "They will stay at the castle for the night, that is when we will kill them and take their shards." Ivy continued.

Link grew wide eye. He watched the two get on their horses. They were heading to the spot we were supposed to meet. Link thought to himself. "I shouldn't tell them about this. I'll have to stop them in the process of their little murder."

Link whistled for Epona. He got on and headed to the main gate.

Once he got there the man and woman already invited them to the ball. Link got off of his horse and walked over to the group. Seung Mina sees Link and introduces him to Ivy and Raphael. "Pleaser to meet you, Link." Ivy says with a joyful smile. Link kept a stern voice. "Pleaser to meet you too." Link said. "They just invited us to the grand ball at the castle tonight at nine. And we can get rooms to spend the night there." Mina told Link.

"Yes, We should go to the castle to get ready, I have gowns and tuxedos for you all." Raphael said. As they all went down to the castle, Link rode on his horse unconnected from the caravan. He rode ahead thinking how he should stop the 2 bandits. "Maybe I should tell them, we could leave right before they strike. But, Ivy and Raphael probably won't let us out of their sight." Link thought. He looked back and saw everyone smiling. "I'll have to stop them in the process!" Link said.


	4. Chapter 4

Link was in his room getting ready for the Grand Ball but was also worring about Ivy and Ralpheal assassinating his friends.

He had his knife tucked in his boot just in case. He looked at his Master Sword in wonder. "Maybe I should set out a Poe

to protect the Master Sword." He said. He pulled out a bottle containing a purplish-glowing life form. He set it free and it

went over to Link and then to the Master Sword. "Don't let anyone but me touch this blade." Link commaned. The purple

glow then surrounded the Sword. There was a knock at Link's door. Link opened it to see Ivy. "Oh, Hello Ivy." Link murmmured

He slid the Master Sword under his bed with his foot. "Master Link, would you please accompany to the ball room." She asked happily.

Well, ma'am I don't want to sound rude but I am married and I don't think it is very proper." Link said uneasy. "I understand." Ivy said with a very

unfriendly grin. She left going down the hallway. She wore a purple and black under-shirt, thong combo. Link felt sick to the fact she is almost 40 and wearing that.

Link went back to combing his hair when he heard somthing move in his pack. He walked over and opened it. A bright light fluttered out. "NAVI!" Link said. Link didn't know if he was annoyed or surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?Link shouted kind of chuckling. "I followed you here to tell you somthing." Navi said sadly. Well it is a good news and bad news problem. "Ok, give me the bad news first." Link said. "Link we need you back in Hyrule. Ganondorf has some how reviving and says he will soon be showing Hyrule no mercy." Link's eyes widend. Link sighed after a couple seconds. "What the good news?" Link asked. "Well Link don't go wild but you and Zelda

might be having a..."

"BABY!" Zelda said shocked back in Hyrule. "It's true Zelda, you and Link are having a baby." the castle nurse Impa said. "But we can't have a baby now. Ganon and his troops will be attacking any day now!" Zelda shouted. "I'm sorry miss, but it's true." impa replied. "When is it due?" Zelda said trying to calm herself down.

"The 28th of November." Impa said. Zelda thought to herself," Link where are you?"

Link layed on his bed thinking about what Navi told him. "A child." He thought. "I'm already putting Zelda at risk of danger but now a child. Should I leave the party to go back to Hyrule?" He looked at his clock and noticed the ball started 15 minutes ago. "Navi stay here and if anyone come in come for me." Link told his loyal companion.

Once in the ball room he saw Mina near the bar with two men harassing her. She was defensless and out numbered. "Hey leave the lady alone." Link yelled coming toward them. "What are you going to do about it little man?" One of them said. He pushed Link's shoulder. Link grabbed his wrist and threw the dude over his shoulder into the wall. The other man cowardly ran away.

"Thanks, Link." Mina said. "Don't hang around the bar too much." Link said. "Why don't you ask any one to dance with you?" mina asked. "Well I'm married and that would be most improper don't you think?" Link replied. "You can still dance with a friend." Mina said. Link took her hand. "Well in that case, may I have this dance." Link said grinning. Mina blushed. "Very well, hero."

Mina wore a green tunic gown and had her long brown hair in a braded pony-tail. They dance to the Waltz most gracfully. He remembered dancing with Zelda all the time and how he spin her over his head. Of corse he would try that stunt here. "Link you seem troubled." Mina said putting her arms around Link's neck. Link looked down wondering if he should tell her about the assassination tonight and his new child. "Mina I need you to come to my room at about 10 pm, I'll explain thing then." Link said.

Later that evening he sat down with Yunsung and Maxi for some gambeling and avoided Ivy and Ralpheal as much as he could. He even won a strengh test agianst 20 big men. By the time he got back to his room he needed a Red Potion just so he wasn't so tired and slightly drunk. He sat on his bed and waited for Mina to come. It was 10:30 pm now and Mina didn't show up. He started getting worried so he went to her room and knocked on her door. And just about the worst thing happend that moment. Ivy stood there with Ralpheal and Mina was on the floor. They were one step ahead of Link the whole time!

"What did you do to her?" Link shouted. Ivy smiled. "Fool we want your shards to Soul Edge." She said. "We aready have this girls and now since your defensless we will take yours" Ralpheal said. Link backfliped out of the room just when Ivy's blade shot out in to a whip. Ivy continuosly attemped to hit Link but Link dodged them all. Ralpheal's arm grew on fire along with his sword. "Ah, the power of Soul Edge is finally kicking in." Ralpheal said.

Link rushed into his room to get the Master Sword. The Poe guarding it vanquished in to the air after Link grasped the Sword. Ivy jumped in and tackled Link. Ralpheal watch in the hallway. "AAAAHHHHhhh..." Ralpheal heard but couldn't tell who made it. Link arose behind his bed with the Master Sword drenched in blood. "N-Nooooooooo!" Ralpheal said. He ran in his eyes beaming. "How dare you kill my love." Ralpheal said slicing and striking his sword. He grabed Link by his shirt and threw him into a nearby window. Link was in the tower of the castel dangeling 40 stories in the air. Link held on for dear life from the castle ledge. Ralpheal looked out the window. "Now you will pay...pay with your life!" Ralpheal said drawing back his sword. Many thought ran through Link head: Hyrule's fate to Ganon, Zelda, and his child who would never know his father." Link's thought brought him into a rage. With all his strength he pulled himself up. Link pulled out his Longshot and shot it to the wooden wall. He reeled himself in and kicked Ralpheal out the window. Link heard gasps of citizen as Ralpheal hit the ground. Without thinking he ran to his pack.

Link grabbed a Red Potion and rushed to Mina's room. Her clothes were torn, she was bleeding heavilly. "The Red Potion won't do anything at this point." Link said to himself. He pulled out his Ocarina. He remembered a tune a crazy old mask salesmen taught him: The Song Healing. "Do Do Dooo Do Do Doo" The Ocarina played. From mid-air pink spiriling light surrounded Mina. Her wounds cleared up. She got up feeling disorientated. "What was that?" She asked. "Just a little tick I learn when I was 11. Mina looked at him in dis-belief. "Quick, we must leave town NOW!" Link said They heard guards going up the stairs yelling and cursing. "Link...What did you do?" Mina asked. "We need to leave , you get all the girls and I'll get all the guys." Link said. An arrow shot right in between them sticking into the wall. There were about half a dozen armored knights with weapons like Axes, Maces, and Crossbows. "How you going to get us out of this one?" Mina asked. Link said nothing but drew his sword and grasped it with two hands. "RUN!" Link told Mina. But it was to late the knights surrounded them. One really large one took his club and thumped them in the head. They slowly blacked out seeing only the kights laughing.


End file.
